


I'll be yours to Keep

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Song Birds [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sleepless nights, Vampire Sex, established Benny/Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls Benny because Benny is the only one who understands. The only one who can help him. Benny answers because Dean is the purest thing that he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be yours to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be yours to keep  
> The only thing I beg of you  
> Don't make me go to sleep  
> ~~In All my Dreams I drown by Jessica Lowndes~~

Dean sat with his head in his hands, his heart thumping in his ears as he still heard the sounds of Purgatory pounding in his ears. He'd read all the symptoms of PTSD before when Sam had suggested that their dad was suffering from it when they were kids, and well he thought it was total bullshit. The sound of something pounding at the door had him up with his hand going to the handle of the weapon he still carried with him. Flashes appeared in his mind; vampires and other nasties coming after him, Cas letting go, and even images from before Purgatory. 

"Dean, brother, you gonna let me in?" An all to familiar voice drawled at him from the other side of the door.

"Benny..." Dean let the name out on a breath as he stumbled to the door. He quickly opened the door, one of his hands braced on the frame as he felt his heart start to calm down. "You're here..."

"Of course brother, you called so here I am." The vampire said smoothly with a smile. Blue eyes looked critically over the other male and he sighed shaking his head. "Gotta say, you look like shit."

"I've had better days." Dean grumbled as he kicked a bit of salt out of the way so that Benny could get through.

Benny took off his hat as he walked through the door, looking around the room with mild interest. "No brother?" He asked only seeing one bed and one bag.

Dean shook his head as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a half empty bottle of Jack. "Sammy's pissed..took off on me when I finally explained everything. I think he was more pissed that I didn't waste you when I wasted his friend Amy." He took a swig and shook his head at Benny's look. "I mean, she was a Kitsune who was still killing humans. I knew she wouldn't stop, so I had to kill her...I had to save lives."

"Dean?"

"He got mad, saying how could I trust that you wouldn't still hunt humans when vampires are just as dangerous Kitsunes. I tried to explain to him that I spent a year at your side, watching your back and you watching mine." Dean lowered his head, "I tried to tell him that I knew you would stand by your word because of what I risked to bring you back."

Benny sighed as he walked over, took the bottle from Dean's hands, and set it off to the side before pulling Dean into his arms. "Dean-" He sighed, "When was the last time you slept Dean?" He asked softly, stroking his hand along Dean's back.

"I sleep enough."

Benny rolled his eyes, "Don't get smart with me boyo, I can smell it on you. The fear rolling off of you is exiting and worrying." He dropped his head to Dean's shoulder. "Talk to me Dean, you called me and I'm here so talk to me."

Dean sighed, "I keep seeing everything we did, everything we fought. I see Cas letting go...when I sleep all I see is everything we did, everything I went through. I feel like if I sleep...I'll be right back there, but I'll be alone." He whispered letting his arms wrap around the vampire, not even caring that he was slipping into a chick-flick moment. He needed Benny, he realized, he always needed someone like Benny. Someone who got him, someone who understood the hell that he went through on a daily basis.

"You need sleep Dean."

"Please Benny, don't make me sleep. I-I can't." He begged.

Benny shushed him quietly stroking his fingers through Dean's hair. "Hush now Darlin'." He whispered, going back to the petname he had given Dean down in the darkness of Purgatory. He moved them to where he was sitting on the bed with Dean in his lap, rocking him and shushing him. "I'm here Dean, I'm here. Tell me whatever, ask me to do whatever; you know I'll do it."

"Stay with me, please. I-I need you Benny, you understand. Please, stay here." Dean knew he was begging, he knew he was on the verge of tears, but he didn't care. He needed Benny.

Benny held him close, having no problem using his vampire strength to make Dean feel protected. "I'm here, I've got you now Darlin'. Ain't nothin' gonna get you with me here." He said softly. "If anythin' tries...well we'll show it whose boss." He lifted Dean's chin with his fingers and smiled into terrified emerald eyes.

Dean's eyes gazed over Benny's face before he nodded. He was thrown back to their time in Purgatory, those few moments of silence, stolen under the fall of night while they rested in between fighting for their lives and running all over the fucking place. He remembered the stolen kisses, the frenzied fucks, anything to make them feel something other than their fight or flight instinct. He had loved Castiel, but after the betrayal with Leviathan and Crowley...he couldn't trust Cas, not in that way. Then Cas died, came back, saved Sam, lost his mind, and then, in the end, sacrificed himself to bring Dean home. He probably would always love Cas, but that chapter of his life was closed now, never to be reopened because to many betrayals tends to do that to a person. Now there was Benny, smart, dangerous, blue eyed Benny. He was something that Dean was supposed to hate, something that Dean had no problem hunting, something that if his dad ever caught wind of it...well John would probably have no problem beheading Benny and shooting his own son. Dean sighed at that thought as his fingers tightened in Benny's jacket.

"Dean?"

"I know we said no more Benny...but fuck....I need you. I can't stop thinking of what happened, of what we did down there. You are the only thing that made sense in my life down there...I called you when I normally would have just gone to a bar, got shit faced, and then fucked some bar rat and came back here to sleep it off. I need you Benny." He whispered.

Benny rested his forehead against Dean's and took in his scent, the fear was still there, it was always there. But a great deal of the scent was just Dean, woodsy and strong, it called out to Benny like a fine wine. "Whatever you need Darlin'. Whatever you want."

Dean moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Benny's neck and kissed him hard, pushing them back onto the bed. The kiss was messy, all tongue and teeth and perfect. Dean began tugging at Benny's clothes whimpering as he tried to get the buttons. "Fucking, get this shit off Benny, need to feel you." He growled against the vampire's lips as he began pulling at his own clothes.

Benny chuckled as he pushed Dean up to pull his jacket and shirt off. He watched with hungry eyes as Dean's flesh was bared to him while the other man hurried to undress. He growled as Dean went to undo his pants and Benny flipped them over, pinning Dean's hands by his head. "Keep your hands here Darlin' I mean it." He growled, his fangs itching to come out and mark up the tanned and scared skin of his lover. _Lover_. That word sent a thrill through him that hadn't been there since before Andrea. While he had loved his wife something about Dean brought out more in Benny. "Pure." He whispered.

"Huh?" Green eyes blinked in a mixture of confusion and lust.

"Nothin' Darlin, I'll explain later." Benny promised as he bent down and began to kiss and suck his way down Dean's torso, adding his own marks to the skin, but never drawing blood. He never would unless Dean wanted him to. His fingers worked at Dean’s pants, slowly unbuttoning them and drawing the zipper down and sucking a mark on Dean’s hip as he freed the other man from the confines of his jeans. He pulled off Dean’s boots and slid his pants and boxers off then sat on his heels to look over him. Dean’s hands were still up by his head leaving him open, something that only a few people had ever seen. “Beautiful.” He whispered again as he licked a stripe up Dean’s cock and swirling his tongue around the head, lapping up the salty precum there.

Dean moaned as his head hit the bed with a soft thunk and his body arched. “Benny…” He moaned softly.

“Easy Darlin’ I got ya. Just relax.” He purred against heated skin, sliding his hands along Dean’s thighs. He could hear the blood humming under the skin, calling out to him like a Siren call. He pushed Dean’s legs up, exposing the other man to his eyes. He could see the blush creeping down Deans neck and Benny couldn’t help but smile. “After all this time, you’re still embarised?”

Dean rolled his eyes, shifting his hips uncomfortably. “No!”

Benny laughed as he trailed his tongue along Dean’s thigh, nipping lightly, causing the younger man to yelp. Benny trailed his tongue further down, swirling it around Dean’s entrance and drinking in the sounds that Dean made. He loved this, being able to open the younger man up with his tongue. He loved the taste of Dean on his lips, it was intoxicating. He felt something pushing into his shoulder and he looked up to see Dean holding out a tube of lubricant. Benny lifted his head with an arch of his eyebrow. 

“Thought I told you not to move.” He teased.

Dean rolled his eyes, his cheeks still stained with blush. “Yeah well, I figured you’d need that and I don’t wanna stop once we really get going.”

Benny laughed and uncapped the lube, spreading some on his fingers. “That’s a good point.”

“I’m full of th-ah!” Dean jolted and moaned loudly as one of Benny’s fingers circled around his entrance, pushing in slightly. “Fuck!”

Benny chuckled, “That’s the general idea.” He smirked up at the hunter when emerald eyes glared at him before closing as he slipped his finger fully inside. He took Dean back into his mouth as he slowly fingered him open. This was their first time outside of Purgatory, and without the threat of being torn apart or ambushed Benny really wanted to take his time. Find out what made Dean tick, what turned him into a boneless puddle of man under him. 

“Fuck Benny, stop teasing me.”

Benny lifted his head with a smile, “Oh no Darlin’, I ain’t teasing you, not right now. I’m just takin’ my time. Wanna hear some of those pretty noises you make when you fall apart without having to hurry up because someone wants us dead.” He flicked his tongue at the tip of Dean’s cock at the same time that his finger slid in fully, making Dean throw his head back with a moan.

“Benny…”

Benny chuckled as he bent his head down to swallow Dean down as he slid another finger in. He drank in Dean’s moans, coupled with the scent of his arousal, feeding on it just as he would on blood. The roar of Dean’s blood in the thighs that were draped over his shoulders made him really want to take a bite. He pulled himself away as he slid a third finger in so that he could look down at Dean. The sight that he saw made his breath hitch, Dean was spread out for him. The younger man’s hands were clenched in the sheets by his head, his legs spread wide as Benny’s fingers slid in and out of him. He rotated his fingers and crooked them up making Dean jolt and let out a small moan as his back arched. Benny bent forward and licked at Dean’s neck. “Such a beautiful sight you make for me Dean. I can smell how much you want me, it’s driving me crazy.” He growled against the flesh under his lips.

Dean let out a breathless laugh, “I should be creeped out by that…but fuck it’s hot to know that you want me that bad.” Dean let his hand slide down to stroke Benny’s aching cock making the vampire moan loudly.

Benny growled as he nipped at Dean’s neck with blunt human teeth as his hips thrust against Dean’s hand. “You keep doin’ that I ain’t gonna last Darlin’.” He panted.

Dean smiled as he hooked his legs around Benny’s waist and pulled him forward so that their groins collided with delicious friction making both men moan loudly. “Please Benny…I’m prepped enough, we’ve gone without this much before.”

“And you were hurt, I want to take my time.” Benny ground out, trying desperately to keep his fangs back.

Dean whimpered, “please Benny, you’re already three fingers deep in my ass. I’m stretched out enough and I wanna know that you were here with me, I wanna be able to feel it tomorrow.”

Benny snarled as he pulled his fingers from Dean and lined himself up, he sank in slowly making Dean arch his back and moan loudly. “You’re gonna disturb the neighbors Darlin’.” He teased, panting at the tight heat around him.

“Don’t fucking care! Fuck Benny move!” He demanded rolling his hips desperately. 

Benny growled as he gripped Dean’s hips as he drew his hips back and snapped forward making both of them moan loudly. It had been too long since he saw Dean, hell since he was used to having a normal body again. He knew this was going to be over quickly and from the look on Dean’s face it was the same for the Hunter. “Dean-”

Green eyes opened, blown wide with lust, fear a thing of the past. “Benny…bite me.” He begged softly.

That gave Benny pause and he looked down at him. “Dean I-”

“I know you’re on bagged blood Benny, but please, you know I love it when you bite me.” Dean begged, sliding his hands to cup the back of Benny’s neck as he bore his.  
Benny moaned as his fangs finally slid out. “Dean…fuck the things you do to me.” He snarled as his hips snapped forward at the same moment his fangs sank into the flesh of the Hunters’ neck.

Dean moaned loud and long as white blurred his vision and he clenched around Benny as he came hard and wet between them.

Benny snarled as he snapped his hips faster, ripping his mouth away before he could do serious damage to his Hunter. He gripped Dean’s hips hard and slammed himself in as deep as he could go, coming hard. Benny braced himself on his elbows above Dean as his hips pumped slightly as he emptied himself into the younger man, his tongue licking at the little rivets of blood coming from the bite. After a few moments he fell to the side drawing Dean into his arms. “Dean?”

“Wha?” The Hunter asked groggily.

“Are you alright? Light headed or anything?”

“’M fine, I’ve lost more blood than this. Just a little fucked out is all.”

Benny chuckled as he traced his fingers along Dean’s skin. “Then I did my job right.” He paused as Dean yawned and he pulled the covers over them. “Sleep now Dean. I’m here, I’ll protect you.” He whispered against his hair, smiling as he felt soft puffs of breath against his chest. Benny grabbed the remote from the table and flicked on the TV quietly, putting on some random show as the new blood in his system kept him awake and he listened to the quite sound of Dean’s breathing. A few hours later he felt Dean stir and he looked over to see green eyes blinking up at him sleepily. “Welcome back Darlin’.”

“I thought I was dreaming, for once it was a good dream.”

“No dream Dean. I told you, if you called me and needed me I’d be here.” Benny stroked his hand along Dean’s back lightly. “Did you sleep ok?”

“Yeah, how long was I out?”

“Couple of hours.”

Dean nodded as he regretfully extracted himself from Benny and stretched out, the sheets pooling around his hips. He looked back to see Benny giving him a smug look. “What?”

“I just like the look of my marks on you, that’s all. Call it animal pride.” He smirked.

Dean looked down to see flaking blood and a bunch of mouth size bruises down his torso. He snorted and shook his head. “Those I can hide, your bite mark on the other hand, not so much.”

Benny shrugged as he sat back against the headboard. “Not my problem, you liked me biting you.”

Dean laughed and rubbed the mark. “Yeah I did. Hey Benny?”

“Yeah Darlin’?”

“What did you mean when you said pure when you were looking at me?”

“I suppose it meant just what I said. You’re purity to me Darlin’. Everything comes into focus around you, its like being in Purgatory again but without the threat of dying every five seconds.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah I know that feeling.” Dean slowly got up, letting the blankets fall from his hips. “You gonna come wash my back in the shower?”

Benny smiled as he got up from the bed. “You never need to ask.” He walked over and caught Dean around the waist kissing him softly.

“Benny?”

“Yes?”

“Stay with me.” Dean said softly. He looked into Benny’s blue eyes, his own open with a ting of fear at being rejected.

“Dean?”

“I mean it Benny, I…I can’t do this without you anymore. Please stay with me, fight with me, Sam…he doesn’t get it…he doesn’t understand what I went through. I need you Benny. Please?” 

Benny watched Dean for a moment before he pulled him close and kissed him soundly. “I’ll stay Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got something you want me to write? Let me know either in comments or on my tumblr.
> 
> dark-huntress-moony.tumblr.com


End file.
